Mommy, tell me a story!
by Apex Soldier
Summary: Self explanitory, a little girl wants to be given a story before bed... Naruhina, semi-fluffy I suppose...


**Hey there strangers of all kinds!**

**Here's another Naruhina one-shot! This was suggested from a non-member with the name Kasuchi, Koichi and was inspired by one mission in the PS2 game Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Mommy, tell me a story!" A child, no older than four, asked her mother. The mother sat down next to her child, thinking of a story to tell her young child.

"Ok Aoi-chan, a story very near and dear to my heart is one I'll tell you." The mother said, tucking her daughter in. The mother went into a thinking pose, trying to remember exactly how the story went. She inhaled loudly before beginning.

"Once, there was a strong, brave shinobi that lived in this exact village. He was strong, couragous, handsome and very kind-hearted. He would always put others before himself, which was very noble and attractive in the eyes of a shy heiress. She loved the boy with every fiber of her being, always following the boy and waiting for the perfect chance to admit her feelings to him..."

"Daddy told me something like that happened to him, he called it stalking." Aoi said innocently, getting a quick giggle from her mother.

"I suppose it is Aoi-chan, but it's very rude to interrupt someone while their talking." Aoi's mother lightly scolded.

"Sorry mommy, please keep going." Aoi apologized.

"It's ok. As I was saying, one day, the Hyuga Heiress decided to pay a visit to the brave shinobi in the hospital after he returned from a mission. By this time, they were both twelve..."

**[*.*.*.*]**

Naruto was going insane; he had nothing to do and worse, he was stuck in the hospital. He told Tsunade that he was ok but she insisted that he stay in the hospital over night anyways. He angrily lay back and starred at the ceiling. He thought it was weird that the ceiling tiles had holes, a lot of them too. He wondered why they were for. He started counting them and after counting one tile, he guessed the holes were there so you could count them to passs the time. He started counting tile after tile until the door leading to the hall opened and momentarily distracted Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said shyly. Naruto looked at Hinata and then forgot what he was doing before she entered.

"Oh Hinata, what brings you to my room?" Naruto said, still trying to figure out what he was doing. Hinata nervously pointed her two index fingers together and blushed.

"N-Nothing... I-I just wanted t-to make sure y-you were alright." Hinata stuttered, hating it everytime it left her lips.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright, just wish Granny Tsunade would let me OUT OF HERE!" Naruto screamed, earning a small giggle from Hinata. He noticed her laugh for the first time and it made him feel happy. he's never seen or heard Hinata laugh before. "So Hinata, what are you going to do today?"

"W-Well, I was g-going to go gather a-a flower I'm missing t-to make my m-medicine."

"Whoa, are you sick Hinata?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"N-No, I just make my own healing medicine and herbs." Naruto visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Oh ok. Say, you wouldn't need a help gathering those flowers would you?" Naruto asked hopeful. Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"I-I couldn't a-ask you to..."

"Nonsense, I'm sure if I help you, you'll gather enough flowers in no time!" Naruto said, getting into his "Nice-guy" pose. Hinata thought about it; this would actually be a good thing. She would be able to gather her flowers faster and spend more time with Naruto. Two birds with one stone!

"I-I guess, i-if you really w-want to." Naruto pushed the covers off him and jumped out of bed. Sadly, he was only wearing his boxers and a white-T. Hinata immediately turned around and blushed a dark shade of red. Naruto wondered why she turned and then realized that he was only wearing boxers and a shirt. He grabbed his orange pants next to him and put them on.

After he got them on, he signaled Hinata that he was decent. Hinata turned and sighed, she was amazed that she hadn't fainted though she did feel weak in the knees. Steadying herself, she started walking out the room but was stopped by Naruto.

"Wait Hinata!"

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?" Naruto opened the window and motioned her to follow him. "T-The w-window?" Naruto nodded and she decided to follow him, not wanting to aggravate him.

Naruto jumped down from his room which was four stories high. Hinata looked down and started feeling vertigo. She shook it off, though she still felt a little dizzy. She hesitated and saw Naruto waving his hands at her.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you!" Hinata was still a little hesitant but jumped anyways. She was about to land perfectly but Naruto hadn't move from his spot, which was where she was going to land. So she closed her eyes and waited for Naruto to catch her. Naruto timing was good enough to catch Hinata, one arm under her knees and one supporting her back. Hinata blushed as she stared deeply into Naruto's eyes. Naruto, looking back, smiled.

"Told ya I'd catch you." He let Hinata stand as she composed herself. After a while, she blinked and smiled.

"Y-Yes, you d-did." Naruto closed his eyes as he smiled and then had a serious expression on his face as he bowed.

"Shall we?" Hinata giggled at his antics and decided to play along.

"We shall..." She said, giggling at how polite they sounded.

"Great!" Naruto yelled, ruining the game, but Hinata didn't mind. "So where we going?"

"M-Moonlight Hill, j-just outside the v-village." Naruto nodded his head as they began their trip to Moonlight Hill. Some time later, Naruto decided to start a conversation.

"So Hinata, why do you make your own medicine? Is it because you want to save money on medicines by making them yourself?" Hinata shook her head.

"N-No, I just like the w-way I make them b-better. The o-ones at the s-stores are ok but... I-I don't know, my m-mother taught me how t-to make s-some and ever since she d-died, I start m-making my o-own." Naruto saw Hinata's mirthless smile and couldn't help but feel sad for her. True he didn't have a mother to start with, but not having one was tough.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I-It's ok N-Naruto-kun, you didn't k-know. Look, we're here." Hinata told him. She pointed to a field full of different colored flowers and of different sizes. They walked into the field and Naruto looked around. It was a very quiet and peaceful place, maybe he'd comeback some time when he wanted to think things over. He had to stifle a laugh; even he knew that sounded ridiculous coming from him.

"So Hinata, what flowers should I be yanking up?"

"D-Don't yank them, pluck them off the ground, gently." Hinata bent down and gently plucked a small yellow flower. She handed it to Naruto to let him see it a little better. "See...? This yellow flower here. It's a bit small, but..."

Naruto gave the flower a calculating stare.

"Whoa, they are small. We're looking for flowers like this huh?"

"Y-Yeah.." Hinata answered. Naruto looked at the sky, noticing the position of the sun.

"Well we better hurry, it's getting dark." Hinata nodded and they started working on plucking the flowers. Naruto had the hardest time, seeing as he wasn't as gifted in plucking as Hinata. Hinata giggled everytime Naruto got upset when yanked the flower instead of plucking it. Hinata told him it was ok but to try to be softer. They were so wrapped up in the flowers, they didn't see each other reaching for the same flower. Hinata's hand was over the flower when Naruto's hand was on top of hers. her soft skin felt nice to Naruto, wondering why he's never noticed. Hinata blushed as she pulled her hand back.

"I-I'm sorry..." Naruto tilted his head to the side and faced a different direction. _'Cute...!'_ Hinata thought.

"I-It's ok Hinata." Naruto said, trying to stop a blush from reaching his cheeks. "A-Anyways, let's keep searching. I'm sure you'll want more." Hinata nodded her head and continued to pluck the small yellow flower.

An hour later, Naruto stood up and stretched his back.

"Ahh, my back hurts. That ought to be enough huh Hinata?" Hinata counted the amount of flowers she and Naruto collected and smiled.

"Yeah, right... I guess that's enough."

"Yes, now let's get you home and I'll get some ramen!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. Hinata giggled at his energetic mood and Naruto smiled as he put his hands behind his head.

"Then, shall we be heading back Naruto-kun?"

"Right!"

As they walked back, Naruto was re-telling his mission that got him in the hospital. Of course, Hinata knew he was exaggerating some parts but she enjoyed the vivid version Naruto was telling her. She knew how boring some mission could be and Naruto made all his mission exciting unless he knew there was nothing he could say to make it more exciting than it really was.

"So then I jumped behind him and hit him with my rasengan. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were amazed by my speed and power, so were the other bandits so they ran for their lives, some even begging me to let them live. Of course, being the generous, handsome shinobi I am, I let them go free." Hinata giggled.

"S-So how did y-you end up in t-the hospital?" Hinata asked. Naruto's face visibly tensed for a second before he smiled.

"The boss snuck up behind me and cut my shoulder. Granny Tsunade said the cut was too close to a vein and could've killed me. But I said I'd be fine and here I am!" Naruto ended, earning a small giggle and applause from Hinata.

"Very h-heroic of you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata praised. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was nothing." Hinata stopped walking, getting Naurto's attention. "Huh? Why'd you stop Hinata?" Hinata pointed at her house.

"M-My house is h-here." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I knew that." Hinata was about to walk to her house but again, Naruto stopped her.

"Hinata."

"Y-Yes?" Naruto was looking down and up and everywhere but at Hinata.

"Well, eating ramen can get pretty lonely so would you..."

"NARUTO!" Naruto and Hinata both flinched when they heard someone yell his name. Naruto looked at the direction of the hospital. A minute later, Tsunade could be seen marching in his direction.

"I'll see you later Hinata-chan, I gotta run!" Naruto said before sprinting in the opposite direction.

"NOW YOU WANT TO RUN?" Tsunade yelled, putting some speed in her run. Hinata just watched in awe, worry and amusement. In the end she just settled with a small giggle and praying that Naruto would be ok. After that she went inside to start making her medicing and healing herbs, having a feeling she'll need to give them to Naruto the next day.

**[*.*.*.*]**

"And it was on that day that love blossomed between the two ninjas. They continued to spend time with the other, the young shinobi teaching the shy kunoichi to be more loud and have more faith in herself while the kunoichi teaching the shinobi to be more quiet and respectful. It took a long time until the shinobi noticed he had feelings for the kunoichi but in the end, to the kunoichi, it was worth the wait." The mother ended the story.

"That was a nice story, so what are they doing now?" Aoi asked.

"Well Aoi-chan, the shinobi ended up being the greatest kage of his village and married the kunoichi. They had a beautiful daughter who always asked for stories before bed."

"That sounds like us but I bet our life is better." Aoi said sleepily. Hinata tucked Aoi in once again and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Aoi-chan."

"Good night mommy." Aoi's mother then turned off the lights, making sure to leave the door slightly open so the light from the ell way entered the room. Her mother walked down the hall way and into the kitchen, getting a quick snack before getting into bed. As she left the kitchen, the front door opened and a man with blond hair entered the room, wearing the hokage's robe.

"Hey there Hinata-chan!" Naruto said loudly, happy to be home.

"Hello there stranger." Hinata greeted, walking over to her husband. They kissed and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So how was your day?"

"Difficult, I'm not even done, I still have tons of paper work." Hinata looked at Naruto confusingly.

"What do you mean? You came home early didn't you?" Hinata asked while Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, I summoned a shadow clone to take my place. And don't worry, he knows what he's doing I mean... he was created by the best Hokage."

"That's still irresponsible Naruto-kun." Hinata scolded.

"Maybe but then, I wouldn't be here to spend time with my beautiful family. Except for you, you looked exceptionally beautiful today Hinata-chan." Naruto said, causing a light blush to appear on Hinata's soft, pale face. "And there's that blush I fell in love with." Naruto said, kissing Hinata's neck.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said weakly, hating to spoil the moment but had no choice.

"Ok, Ok I remember, I just hoped you forgot. So, how was your day?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata headed for their room.

"Alright, I just cleaned the house and made sure Aoi didn't cause any trouble. You know, she acts more like you everyday." She said as she entered the closet and changed into her night gown.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing is it?" Naruto asked as he took off his shirt and pants. Hinata thought about it.

"Well..."

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto whined as he got into bed and Hinata laughed and hugged Naruto as she also got on the bed.

"I'm only kidding Naruto-kun, of course it's not a bad thing, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So what story did you tell Aoi today?"

"The time when you accompanied me to gather the flowers for my herbs."

"Which time?" Naruto asked.

"The first." Naruto flinched for a second.

"You didnt tell her how badly Tsunade-baa-chan beat me that day did you?" Hinata shook her head and held an amused smile on her lips. "It's not funny." Naruto said defensively.

"I know, it's just that we might not be together if it wasn't for that day."

"I'm sure we would have. There's a limit to how much time I can spend apart from you, you know." Hinata nodded and yawned. "Seems like someone needs her sleep." Hinata nodded again, ready to go to sleep.

"I love you Naruto... kun." Hinata said before going to sleep.

"I love you too my hime." Aoi watched as her parents fell asleep, a happy smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**That's that!**

**How was it? Did you like it, loved it? Please tell me, I'd like to hear all opinions as long as they help build up my confidence in my story...**

**So yeah, review please, I'm begging you...**

**Good luck with whatever and if you got a problem with me or one of my stories, please feel free to: Deal with it, Get over it or Choke on it...**


End file.
